


Endgame

by thecharoite



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Korse says Fuck, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, Rated T for swearing, it is 1:12 am and this is the second time im doing this im so done, it is the year of the killjoys we do not use legal names in danger days fics, this is the first thing im posting here and its not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecharoite/pseuds/thecharoite
Summary: Poison tilted their head, looking directly into the camera.“We’re in the endgame now.”





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> idk
> 
> happy 2019?

“Keep. Running.”  
Party Poison lifted their head, helplessly watching the Draculoids drag the Girl away before their vision spiraled, fading to black. 

 

It had been less than a week since The Incident, and Poison was on a warpath. They patrolled the Zones, looking for trouble rather than running from it, fighting and interrogating any Dracs they came across. The rest of the Four(Jet) were desperate to keep them in the Diner, so he set Ghoul on them.  
It didn’t work.  
Obviously. 

The pair had been walking in sweltering desert for hours when he saw it.  
“Shit, Poison, camera!”  
Ghoul quickly drew his zap, getting ready to blow that fucker off the face of the earth, when Party stopped him.  
They pulled off their Mousekat mask, dropping it in Ghoul’s arms.  
Party tilted their head, looking directly into the camera.  
“We’re in the endgame now.”  
Ghoul blinked.  
“Party. What?”  
Poison didn’t respond, taking the helmet back and continuing forward. Ghoul followed, baffled.  
“Seriously, Poison, are you dehydrated or something?”

 

Korse started at the grainy black-and-white footage.  
“Play that again!”  
The Draculoid clicked the mouse, and the footage started up again.  
“We’re in the endgame now.” Came Poison’s tiny voice.  
Korse slammed his fist on his desk, growling in confusion.  
“What the fuck. Does it mean?”  
He spun around in his chair, turning to face the Draculoids that were cowering in the corner.  
“Do you know? Do you know??”  
Not giving them a chance to respond, Korse turned back to the monitor.  
“Endgame. The fuck is an endgame? Fucking sand bitches. Zone shits. Fuck this.”  
The Dracs carefully backed out of the room.


End file.
